La luz siempre se consume
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Los interminables tambores susurrando, comunicándose conmigo. La guerra siempre está próxima y mi voz será alzada y respetada en todo el universo, cueste lo que cueste. Las vidas de muchos acabarían tarde o temprano, yo sólo adelantaré el proceso. Gallifrey será expandida, el núcleo de mi conquista, alzada de nuevo hacia la gloria. ¡Yo soy el Amo y todos me obedecerán!


Todos estamos siempre solos. La compañía no es más que una mera acompañante de la ilusión del amor. Quien sabe, quizás existe y esté equivocado, quizás no es más que la sangre que fluye por nuestras venas, como la sangre que nos une a los señores del tiempo como especie. ¿Es eso lo que llaman amor?

Solía querer hace demasiado tiempo como para que no se haya difuminado y corrompido por las acciones de otros. Solía creer que nuestra posición en el universo duraría para siempre pero incluso nosotros tenemos un límite. Quizás no podíamos controlarlo todo ya que a pesar de nuestro poder teníamos limitaciones, pero no todos eramos iguales, había jerarquías como en la tierra. ¿Cómo podíamos considerarnos superiores a ellos? ¿Cómo podíamos aspirar a tal título si conservábamos algo tan obsoleto? ¿No fluía la misma sangre por nuestras venas? ¿No teníamos todos la capacidad de leer mentes? ¿No eramos capaces de manejar una TARDIS por igual? ¿Por qué entonces nos empeñábamos en destacar entre nosotros? Debíamos hacer frente a tal deseo, no eramos como ellos ni nunca lo seríamos. Debíamos permanecer unidos, nosotros contra el resto del universo.

Nunca supe desde cuándo exactamente decidí romper la promesa que hice con el Doctor. No podíamos limitarnos a sentarnos a ver las estrellas, no eramos humanos por más que nos pareciéramos físicamente, algo que odiaba profundamente. Gallifrey debía ser grande e imponente, la gente debía hablar de nosotros con el respeto que merecíamos, no siendo guardianes de un universo que colapsaría sin nosotros, pero nadie me escuchó y mucho menos el Doctor, quien afirmaba que sólo eramos parte del universo. Necesarios, si, pero no imprescindibles. ¡Se equivocaba!

Me sentía tan solo... con tantas ideas sin ser tomadas en cuenta, ni siquiera siendo escuchadas que podrían mejorar nuestro querido planeta... y sin embargo ellos se atrevieron a usarme como su arma, como su única esperanza, esperaban que luchara por gente que no me tomó en serio y en un acto de desesperación, intentando huir de ellos y de los tambores que golpeaban mi cabeza más fuerte que nunca, alentándome a la batalla e incluso en el proceso de transformación sentí que me iba a estallar la cabeza si continuaban mucho tiempo más, pero no salió bien al final. Me antepuse a mi primero, como siempre debí haber hecho. Los señores del tiempo eran necesarios, si, pero no imprescindibles. Si querían vivir, debían tomarme en cuenta, lástima que no fue así.

Había instalado una pequeña medida de seguridad para no ir a Utopía que mi humana mente transformó en un acto de autosacrificio. Yana. Tenía muchas esperanzas en que fuese el Doctor quien me liberase, en tener a mi amigo de vuelta, quería demostrarle que yo tenía razón. Humanos del futuro y refugiados en un tiempo que habían consumido todo, siendo sólo una única especie. ¿Cómo hubiera sido con más? La luz siempre brilló para ellos, felices en su ignorancia mientras que los señores del tiempo velábamos hasta por su propia seguridad, velábamos por las piezas en un tablero de ajedrez susurrando estrategias en la sombra para que nadie ganase partidas de más, sólo las necesarias. ¿Por qué elegí ser humano? Era la especie favorita del Doctor y pensé que me miraría de forma diferente si era uno de ellos y lo hizo, al menos hasta que supo que era yo. Fue bueno mientras duró.

Pensé entonces que necesitaría una prueba a escala mayor, elegir su sitio predilecto, su época predilecta con su especie favorita, sólo entonces podría derrumbar sus ideales, pero era muy consciente de que a pesar de sus numerosas debilidades, los humanos se resistirían al control mental forzado. Debía ser muy sutil, casi dulce, impregnándome en sus conciencias casi como un pensamiento alegre, como algo que quisieran hacer. Incluso algunos adaptaron el sonido de los tambores en sus gestos, la única prueba de mi control mental, pero de entre todos ellos, mi muñeca fue Lucy. Tan llena de vida, tan inocente... perfecta de manejar y humana, sobretodo humana. Lucy, quien afirmaba amarme sin conocerme en su totalidad no hacía más que convencerme en mi punto de vista de que el amor es una ilusión. Nadie conoce a nadie realmente, ni siquiera podemos predecir las acciones entre los señores del tiempo, una especie que lee las mentes, porque incluso los pensamientos conscientes se pueden manipular.

Lucy, mi muñeca que al final de la función me traicionó tirando de los hilos de su amo, quien le había dado la verdadera vida, frustrando junto con el Doctor mis planes de conquista. Lucy amaba a Harold Saxon, no a mi. Ella mi prueba viviente. Lucy quería la sangre de Harold Saxon pero los roles cambiaron y acabé tomando la suya, estirando el hilo tanto que acabé partiendo la muñeca. Esa fue la función de mi companion. No sirvió para nada más.

Me consideraban la manzana podrida del árbol, pero era yo quien permanecía vivo gracias a los mismos humanos, aquellos a los que intenté destruir y matar me devolvieron a la vida y no fui yo quien quemó nuestro hogar eliminando toda posibilidad de regresar a nuestro propio planeta, haciendo que tuviese que consumir más y más de otros. La pureza de los humanos no es algo que podamos imitar, pero siempre podemos robársela. Por algo podemos ser conquistadores de las estrellas y mantener lo bueno de nuestras conquistas, descartando lo malo. Soy un depredador y necesito la vida de mis presas.

Después de todo, la muerte sólo trae más muerte. Supongo que a mi me considerarían un no muerto en este planeta, un parásito que necesita de otros para sobrevivir. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería el Doctor? ¿Acabaría consumiéndome a mi mismo? ¿O no era más que otro intento fallido que necesitaba mejorar? Aunque la pregunta verdaderamente importante es cuál sería el intento fallido, si mis planes o yo mismo.


End file.
